Gimme What I Don't Know I Want
by Alekanedero
Summary: The landscape in WWE is shifting. What will happen when a new superstar emerges in the mist of turmoil? M/F M/M Slash Rated M for language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is set three years in the future of WWE. Some Superstars remain and others are gone, and a lot has changed. Paying attention to details are crucial at some parts. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don NOT own any WWE Superstars or Divas. I am NOT affiliated with WWE in any way. This story is fictional. _

* * *

Heads lowered in respect, silence falling throughout the arena. The ring bell was the only song, echoing for miles on end. An angel had fallen, Vincent K. McMahon, the proud owner of World Wrestling Entertainment. Panic secretly ran through the veins of all superstars and divas on the roster. They all knew who were next in line to run the company, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. The thought alone made everyone shutter.

The last toll rang through the ears of those in attendance as heads began to rise. Tears falling from numerous faces, but none more than Stephanie and Shane, who'd returned once his father began dangerously ill. Vince's theme song played throughout the arena as the crowd perked up, singing the lyrics to the song. "No chance in hell!"

…

"We're happy to have you here as an official WWE Superstar", Stephanie said, her hand extending across the desk. She forced a smile over her tired face, a warm smile returning, a hand reaching in to shake her's. "Thank you. I'll do my best", the man responded honestly. "We expect no less", Hunter chimed in from behind, walking into the room, coffee in hand. The man simply nodded and excused himself from the room.

He was a man that stood exactly six feet tall, his bronze skin glowing under the lights backstage. His long, raven hair spilled over his shoulder, almost appearing as a curtain around his face, which was cleanly shaven. His grey eyes had a bright glow to them, lighting the world around him with ease. His body was lean, yet muscular in the right places. His chest was broad, along with his shoulders, thighs pure beef alongside his butt, which could've easily caused another tidal wave in Japan. The man was undoubtedly handsome.

"Ro! Jey! Jimmy!" he shouted cheerfully, running over to the three men. The men turned as they watched there cousin run toward them, glee beaming in his eyes. He crashed in Roman Reigns, tackling him to the floor with a chuckle. Jimmy and Jey Uso watched with amusement, usually it was Roman tackling their cousin in that manner.

"Alek, please get off me", Roman huffed, sighing in relief as his cousin complied. "I'm not that heavy Ro, I'm only 217, chill dude", Alek shot back. He was in fact one of the smallest WWE Superstars that came from the Anoa'1 family tree, but he was proud of it. He'd make history, proving that not all Samoans had to be large men.

The four men continued a normal conversation about their wives and children. "Alek, man, when are you gonna find that special lady, huh?" Jey questioned, looking over his cousin, curiosity on his face. Roman and Jimmy stared at Alek as well, awaiting an answer. Truth be told, they'd hadn't seen Alek date many people. The other men were already married with children, so that left Alek, single and childless.

Alek looked at his cousins, truly not knowing how to answer. He sighed inwardly, not wanting to cause too much of a scene. "I dunno dude. I just haven't found the right person, I guess." "I haven't seen you with anyone in a while", Roman chimed in, the twins nodding in agreement. "I'll let them find me", Alek responded blandly, wanting to change the subject. His cousins just shook their heads, all coming to the same conclusion. "We're taking you out to the club tonight. You need to live a little", Jimmy proclaimed. Before Alek could respond, he was being drug away by his cousins.

…

The music blasted and lights flashed different colors every millisecond. The atmosphere was fun and wild, except for one spot. Jimmy, Jey, and Roman sat in a booth chit chatting about the most random topics, alcohol running through their bodies. Alek sat with them, but watched in silence. His eyes wandered around the club, noticing lots of faces from work. Everyone was so happy, yet here he was sulking. He knew why he was single, but he couldn't bring himself to tell his cousins. They wouldn't understand.

He continued to let his eyes wander until they landed on a pair beaming right back at him. The icy eyes sent a shiver down Alek's spine as a smile naturally spread across his lips. The other set of eyes softened as a smile graced the face beaming back. The two looked away from each other, but continued to sneak glances at one another as the night grew older.

Roman nudged his cousin, a goofy grin on his face. "R-ready to go? You're d-drivin", Roman uttered, his breath laced heavily with Jack Daniels and shots. Alek nodded as he moved to leave the booth, Roman stumbling after him. Alek found himself staring into the icy eyes again before he walked out into the cool night air…

* * *

_So here we meet Alek, the newest member of the WWE Roster. What's in store for the company now that Vince is gone? What's going on with Alek's love life? WHO was Alek gazing at?! Stay tuned... _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I'm here with chapter two! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, but this are about to get darker in the WWE. What, you ask? Just read on… Enjoy!_

* * *

"With Vince's passing, things are going to change around here", Hunter announced to the room crowded with WWE Superstars and Divas, their eyes fixed on him and Stephanie. "Some cuts might be made, but just know that whatever happens is simply, 'best for business'", Stephanie mutter, her tone low and dry. The roster gazed at one another, lumps in their throats. No one wanted to be released of their contracts, all of them loved their jobs, whether it was for the money or the fans.

Alek locked eyes with Hunter before speaking up. "Sir, why hire new talent when the future of the current roster is on the rocks?" All eyes wandered over towards Alek, everyone in disbelief that the new guy called out their boss in front of all the staff, officials, and wrestlers. Alek wiped his palms on his trunks, averting Hunter's fiery stare.

"Like I said, everything we do here is best for business", Stephanie spoke up, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. Hunter gritted his teeth and exhaled before speaking up, "Firing is easier than hiring. Remember that kid." Alek lowered his head, eyes looking over the concrete floor. Hunter perked up once seeing the rookie back down. "Now as we stated, the future of this company is in good hands, but changes will be made. Some minor, others major. Now go get ready for tonight's show. Let's have a good night, for Vince!" Stephanie exclaimed, her tone attempting to sound cheerful.

The roster simply nodded and began to disperse. Alek finally lifted his head and his eyes looked with an icy pair, glaring back at him. The eyes was calculative, predatory, seductive in a way. Alek wasn't sure how to feel after looking into them for the second time. The eye's owner wore a plain expression of their face, hard to read and understand. It sent a chill down Alek's spine.

"Can I have a word with you?" Stephanie asked gently. Alek averted his eyes from the icy ones and looked at Stephanie, his eyes clearly showing worry and anxiety. "Look, I'll be honest with you since you're new. Hunter's a nice guy, but he doesn't like being called out on business related topics in public. Just watch it next time, okay?" she suggested kindly. Alek nodded and looked back to where those icy eyes once stood, finding they had disappeared.

"Yes ma'am", he replied respectfully.

"Please, call me Stephanie. I'm not that old", she chuckled before patting Alek on his broad back. "Have a nice day."

…

Alek sat on a chair backstage removing his arms bands. He'd won his debut match against Tyler Breeze, which made him feel good. The two men definitely had good in-ring chemistry. Alek let his mind wander, his eyes moving down to the ground. A pair of black boots stopped in front of him and he looked up, meeting a cold pair of eyes.

"Hello."

Alek was speechless to say the least, his heart racing faster than a Nascar. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be speaking to this person. "H-hello", he responded timidly. Alek rarely got tongue tied, but this person was special.

"What's your name?"

"Alek. Alek Mamoa."

The owner of the icy eyes extended their hand, "Randy. Randy Orton." The two shook hands as Randy looked over the younger man's features. He had to admit that the kid had good looks, definitely a member of the Anoa'i family. Alek smiled his warmest smile as he took his hand back. "Good match out there, Alek. You're going places, I see it", Orton spoke with sincerity, a rare feat. Alek's smile grew even wider, his pearly white teeth making an appearance, practically blinding Randy in the process.

"Orton! You're up!"

"Look, I gotta go, but if you need anything, I'm not hard to find", Orton explained, smile plastered on his face. "Thank you", Alek retorted, smile never once fading. Orton sprinted away to the main curtain after saying 'goodbye'. He'd gotten Orton's blessing, he truly belonged there in WWE. Alek stood to go to the locker room, unaware of the other pair of icy eyes that watched the whole scene unfold.

…

"Hey Graves, are we on the same schedule? I'm lookin' for a road wife", Alek said with a chuckle. Corey Graves peered over his shoulder, smiling at his friend. The two had become close when Alek was signed to NXT a couple years back. Now the fun could continue since they were back together. "I don't kiss and tell", Corey teased, winking at his friend. "I beg to differ. I've seen you and Adrian Neville, need I remind you?" Alek teased back. Corey casted a dark look at his buddy before sticking out his tongue, "What happens between Adrian and I is strictly our business." "How can it be when you're slutty moans echo down every corridor?"

Corey's eyes widened and he threw a towel at Alek. "Shut up." Alek laughed before stuffing the rest of his belongings into his bag. The door to the locker slammed open as a steaming CJ Parker entered. The other men assumed he'd lost his match, so they didn't bother asking. Corey nudged Alek, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "C'mon, I'm tired and ready to head out." Alek nodded before averting his gaze back to CJ. "Hey Parker, peace dude", Alek said gently, holding up a peace sign before slinging his back onto his shoulder. CJ looked up at Alek, a smile peeking onto his face.

Alek and Corey left the locker room in silence, not speaking till the door closed behind them. "Man, how do you manage to make everyone smile?" Graves questioned. Alek simply shrugged as the two walked towards the parking lot. "How do you manage to squeeze into your pants?" The two shared a quiet chuckle as they pasted a set of watching, icy eyes…

* * *

_These icy eyes though. So far we've met Randy Orton. He has icy eyes, so could he be the one watching Alek? Or is it someone else? The identity of the person will be revealed soon enough. Plus I thought pairing Corey Graves with Adrian Neville as a couple would be cute.. Don't judge. c: _


	3. Chapter 3A

_This chapter will be extremely short and comes from the perspective of the icy eyes person. Enjoy!_

* * *

The way he moves is enticing, graceful… His body has all the right curves… His eyes are one of the world's wonders… His hair would look perfect wrapped around my fist… I wonder what he sounds like when he's calling my name… That ass… That fat ass… Better than Ziggler and Maddox… I want him… I NEED him… He will be mine… But how? How will I strike? When should I strike? Am I even his type? Damn, what if I'm not… My dream would burn out and wouldn't rise like a phoenix… Alek Mamoa, you will be mine…

* * *

_Sounds a tad bit obsessive, yes? Love? Is this what love really is? Or is it lust? Stay tuned… _


	4. Chapter 3B

_Welcome back guys and gals! Here's the latest installment! Buckle up! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Did you hear what happened to Del Rio?" Corey asked, lacing his boots up tightly. Alek shook his head, "No I didn't. Care to explain?" "Apparently he got released", Graves responded. Alek shrugged, "What does that have to do with us?" Corey looked up at his friend and tilted his head. He knew Alek could be cold and outspoken, but he didn't let it slip out that often. "Alek, you okay? You're normally never so blunt", he asked gently. He knew his friend was tough on the outside, but Alek was a delicate rose inside. Alek shrugged his shoulders swiftly, "Doesn't matter. Why'd he get released? He was on a roll."

Corey sighed inwardly, knowing that Alek was a hard shell to crack, no matter what kind of hammer you used. Corey leaned closer to his friend, his voice lowering to a whisper. "I heard he refused to suck of Hunter, so he got the pink slip." Alek looked his friend in the eye, hoping it was a joke, but when didn't see a smile peek across Corey's face, he knew he was serious.

"What, no. That can't be true. Corey, that can't be true. Hunter's married. He's strai-" Corey put up his hand, signaling for Alek to stop speaking. "Look, the main roster is different from developmental. I learned that on the first day. Up here, you have to do whatever the boss says if you want to keep your job", Graves explained, noticing the worried look in his friend's eyes. "Corey.. I didn't know. Did he make you…", he trailed off. Graves simply nodded, "That's how I got up here. I was ashamed. I became a victim of the man. But you don't have to be a part of it. Just work hard and follow the terms you signed to, okay?"

Alek nodded, unable to speak. Never in a million years did he think he'd hear such a rumor about WWE. World Wrestling Entertainment was Triple H's endless supply of ass. What about his wife? Wasn't she enough? Didn't she please him? Or, was what Hunter did power thing, to feed his hungry ego? Alek found himself lost in thought, unable to find the way out of the mental maze. He'd never been so disturbed in his life.

…

"Thank you Sandra. Someone thought it'd be funny to yank on my trunks. Bastard tore 'em in the back", Alek explained as the seamstress looked over his trunks. "Don't worry, I'll have it fixed in no time", she beamed, her brown eyes full of concentration. A rather small man walked up to them, baring papers in his hands. "Mr. Mamoa, Mr. Helmsley would like to see you in his office at your earliest convenience", he stated in a boring, monotone voice. Alek nodded before gazing back down at the seamstress who'd began stitching the tear in his trunks. "I'll be there as soon as I can." The small man nodded before walking away.

"Damn… I don't wanna go!" Sandra peered up at Alek, "Why not babe? You haven't done anything wrong, right?" He sighed, "Not yet…"

…

Alek paced nervously outside Hunter's office, not wanting to enter. Corey's words echoed in the back of his mind. _Just work hard and follow the terms you signed to, okay? _He nodded and knocked on the door firmly, hearing the sound of rustling papers inside. "Come in!" Hunter's voice boomed. The man didn't sound happy. Alek sighed and opened the door, Hunter coming into full view. "Close the door behind you." Alek did as instructed and sat in a chair placed in front of the desk. His heart pounding in his ears, lump growing in his throat.

Hunter just stared into the grey eyes before him, attempt to read them, but the emotions were being masked. Silence filled the room as the tension began to build. "I have a proposition for you", Hunter stated, leaning back in his chair. "How would you like to be in a tag team?" Alek let his eyes wander over Hunter's face, the man undeniably worked a good deal. "Um, sure. My partner?" he questioned. Hunter let out a deep chuckle, "You'll find out sooner rather than later. You're dismissed." Alek virtually sprinted from the chair and out the door. "He's scared. Good…" Hunter mused.

…

"Tag team? Really? But you're so a good singles competitor", Bo Dallas stated, looking over Alek with confused eyes. Alek shrugged, "I know, but it's 'best for business', I suppose." "That stinks", Bo retorted. Alek chuckled, Bo's vocabulary choice never failing to amuse him. "The thing is that he wouldn't tell me who my partner is." "Maybe it's him. Or me!" Bo shouted happily. "No Bo, just no", Alek replied, chuckling. "Hey, what's wrong with me? Don't you BO-LIEVE?" "I did three years ago", Alek jabbed.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor and the two men turned to see a pair of icy eyes glaring at them. Alek recognized the eyes instantly, a small smile appearing on his face. The eyes just stared, daring not to show any emotion. "Ambrose", Bo spoke up. Dean kept his eyes fixed on Alek at he stepped closer. "Dallas", he said dryly. "Mamoa", he continued, a sly grin creeping onto his lips.

Bo was a little shaken by the "smile" Dean was giving his friend, but didn't dare say a word. Ambrose was a man who you didn't dare to cross the wrong way. Alek and Dean shared a silent gaze before Ambrose spoke up again. "Hunter has informed me that you're my new tag partner." Bo's mouth widened. Never did he expect Dean Ambrose to be teaming with an introvert like Alek. "Nice to know", Alek replied, noticing the look of shock on Bo's face. "I-I'll see you around then", Dean stated before continuing his walk down the corridor.

No one noticed the look Dean casted when he peered over his shoulder to gaze at Alek. "Alek Mamoa, you'll be mine soon enough", Dean mused, a smirk settling on his lips.

* * *

_The Hunter Scandal… That's gonna get really deep. And Mr. Dean Ambrose is Mr. Icy Eyes. Anyone guess that? Stay tuned guys! c: _


	5. Chapter 4

"_Stop pestering me!"_

"_I'm just saying, you should be thinking about settling down. You're not getting any younger, you know."_

"_Dude, I'm 27, why are you pressuring me to do something I'm not ready for? Just lay off."_

"_I was in my twenties when I had my daughter."_

"_Does it look like I care?"_

"_Alek!"_

"_Look, I just want to be my own person! That's what's wrong with our family! Everyone wants to be like everyone! Let me be myself, Roman! Now for the last time, stop fucking pestering me!" _

_Roman stood there in silence, taken back by the words. He didn't take the time to think about his family's patterns. Everyone was large. Everyone had children. Everyone was married. Alek was average sized. Alek had no children. Alek was single. Alek was different, yet Roman couldn't accept him, his own cousin, for who he was. Roman felt like a dick, to say the least. _

_Alek's blood was boiling, his bright grey eyes turning dark and stormy. He hated his family. Not the people in the family, but the antics they chose to live by. Everyone was expected to live a certain way and like mindless sheep, they did. It irked his soul that no one could accept the fact that HE wanted to be different. _

_Roman looked into the eyes of his cousin, seeing the mental anguish Alek was going through. The Anoa'is had a strong tradition, but maybe it was time for it to be broken. Alek glared back at his cousin, seeing an apology forming in the equally grey eyes, begging, pleading for forgiveness. Alek just shook his head and walked towards the gorilla, his match was next anyway. He couldn't bear to look at his cousin anymore._

Alek hadn't been able to get his head in the game. So far in his match, he'd botched every signature move in his arsenal, and he knew the crowd saw them. His mind kept wandering back to his argument with Roman. He couldn't believe his family was so set in their ways that when changed came along, they tried to extinguish it like a deadly flame. It hurt him more than he cared to admit.

His blood began to boil again, tears on the verge of falling. His opponent would be sorry they had a match tonight…

* * *

"Hey, you okay? You've never aimed for my face before", Tyler Breeze asked softly, looking down at Alek. Alek simply nodded, keeping his head to the floor. Breeze kneeled, placing his hand under Alek's chin, lifting the man's head. Tyler's heart ached when he saw tears flowing down the handsome face. "No, there's something bothering you. C'mon, spill it."

Alek sighed softly, not wanting to discuss what his mind was going through. "My family's stupid, that's all", he whispered.

"U-SO! U-SO! U-SO!"

Jimmy and Jey shouted as they entered the locker room, adrenaline pumping through their veins. Alek immediately stood and turned to his locker, almost knocking Breeze over in the process. He knew his cousins wouldn't let him hear the end of it if they saw him in his current state. Tyler stood beside Alek, draping an arm over the broad shoulders. "You wanna go out, get your mind off things?" Tyler asked, smiling firmly. Alek gave a half shrug, nodding. "Then come on! Go shower, you're sticky!" Both men chuckled as Tyler pushed Alek towards the showers.

Neither of them noticed the envious eyes of Dean Ambrose watching them as they walked away…

* * *

Glasses covered the table, giggles coming from the booth. Corey Graves, Sami Zayn, and Tyler Breeze were drunk beyond belief as Adrian Neville and Alek Mamoa held an intense conversation about the best Indy superstars. Alek's mind was still flashing back to his argument earlier in the day, but he didn't want that to ruin his night.

Alek surveyed the club, a chill running down his spine. Someone was looking at him, he could feel the intensity coming from somewhere, but there were too many faces around. "You look like a cat over there, everything okay?" Adrian asked with a chuckle, noticing the change of Alek's demeanor. Alek continued to let his eyes wander around the club, shrugging when his eyes landed back on Neville. "It felt like someone was staring at me, really, really intently."

Adrian couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not surprised. You came out here in your tightest pair of slack, your tightest shirt, and your hair is draping like an opera curtain. A lot of people have been looking your way." Alek rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right." The two heard more drunken laughter and Corey 'whisper' Adrian's name.

"I have to piss, come help me babe", Graves said, his wink longer than a stoplight. Alek shook his head as Adrian pulled a drunken Corey up and led him away to the bathroom. He laughed when he saw Corey stick his hand down Neville's back pocket, undoubtedly grabbing the firm ass cheek.

"Hey, what's your name?" a stranger asked, walking up to the table. She had flowing blonde hair, her dress stopping mere centimeters under her ass. Her bracelet glared off his glasses, her smile just as flashy. She looked down at his ring finger, noticing he had a band on. "I'm sorry", she said, still smiling. "You're just so handsome. Your wife is very lucky." Tyler let out a huge laugh. "He not mar-" Sami immediately put his hand over Breeze's mouth. Alek just shook his head, looking back at the woman, hope gleaming in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry. You're very beautiful, but I can't cheat on my wife. It goes against everything I believe in. But have a nice night", he said with a smile. She waved and walked away seductively, much to Alek's chagrin.

"W-why'd you tell her you were married?" Tyler asked, speak slightly slurred. Alek simply smiled, "Blondes aren't my type." "Looks like you don't have a shot, Tyler. But I do!" Sami shouted gleefully. The three men laughed as Adrian and Corey returned, lips swollen and red. "You guys' lips get caught in a vacuum?" Alek teased, laughing as Adrian and Corey blushed.

* * *

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Seth Rollins asked, nudging his friend. Dean Ambrose averted his gaze from his target and wrinkled his nose. "My business", Ambrose spat back. Seth raised an eyebrow, elbowing his amigo in the ribs. "Fucker."


	6. Chapter 5

Dean leaned against the wall, pretending to be on his phone, but his eyes were focused on something else. Something that made his pants grow tighter. A hand on his shoulder startled him. "Dammit Seth, you almost made me drop my phone." Seth Rollins just smiled. "Nice to see you too grumpy pants", Seth rebuttable, tracking his friend's gaze. His own eyes grew wide at the sight before him.

"Dean, what are you looking at?" Seth asked, pretending not to know what the man was watching. Dean looked over at Seth, his blue eyes stormy. "My business", Dean muttered. Seth immediately flashed back to the night before when Dean said the same statement. He wondered if this person was the same one Dean was watching the night before.

"You don't have to be so vague, you know", Seth scoffed, turning his head away from Dean. Dean looked over at Seth, who started walking away. "Where the hell are you going?" Seth looked over his shoulder, a smirk plastered on his lips. "Why do you care, it's _my business_."

* * *

Dean was at a crossroads with no map. His heart wanted to capture the delicate butterfly that floated with the wind, but he wasn't sure what net to use. He stood in front of the door to his future, flowers of every color in a beautiful bouquet. He swallowed the lump in his throat and set the flowers in front of the door. He knocked lightly and made a mad dash down the hallway to his room.

"Smooth Ambrose… What are you, a love struck fifth grader?"

* * *

Alek groaned as he heard a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting any company and didn't want any. Today had been a long day. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched at work today. He opened the door and looked from left to right, not seeing a person in sight. His eyes fell to the floor, the bouquet beaming at him. He furrowed his brows as he kneeled to pick them up, noticing a small card attached to the side.

_Alek Mamoa, you're all I see when I close my eyes. When I try to speak, the words don't come out right. I just want you in my life till death separates us. I want you till the end of time. Please be mine. _

Alek just stood in the doorway, processing what he'd read. Someone was in love with him, but who? He couldn't shake the feeling that it was the person he felt watching him. The thought alone made him shiver.

* * *

"Very interesting. And this just magically showed up at your door?" Adrian asked, holding the small card in his hand. Alek nodded, not knowing what to say. "Do you know who it could be?" Adrian asked, continuing his cross examination. Alek simply shook his head. "It would help if you spoke, you know", Adrian pushed. "Callate.." Alek muttered. "I prefer English", Adrian said with a chuckle.

Alek couldn't help but smile at the smaller man. Adrian always knew what to do to make a smile form on his lips. "Seriously Adrian, I don't know who it could be. Maybe it's _the stalker_", Alek said, biting his lower lip. "Or maybe someone just loves you", Neville responded with a smile.

* * *

Alek stormed into the locker room, the door slamming against the wall. The commotion in the locker room came to a halt, all men looking over at Alek. "Do you fuckers need help?" Numerous superstars shook their heads. "Then mind your own fucking business", Alek spat as he walked to his locker, slamming it open.

"Yo kid, don't come in here having a bitch attack."

Alek slowly closed the locker and looked at the culprit. Ryback gazed back, smirk on his lips. "Unless you want a problem, I'd advise you to shut the hell up, meathead", Alek said, his voice eerily calm. A few superstars moved out the way, ready for fists to start flying. "Why don't you make me?" Ryback pushed, his smirk growing even larger.

Alek charged at Ryback, sending the larger man to the floor. He began throwing blow after blow into the man's face, the locker room erupting. Corey, Sami, Tyler, and Adrian all tried to pry Alek off Ryback, but he just shoved them away. Officials poured into the locker room. The likes of William Regal, Chris Jericho, and CM Punk managed to pull Alek off the human wrecking ball.

Alek assured he'd calmed down and the men released him. Ryback got to his feet and Alek tackled the man into the door and began raining fists across his faces again. Numerous superstars managed to pull Alek away for the last time before he was escorted out the room.

* * *

Stephanie McMahon stood behind her desk, glaring at the two men before her. She saw Ryback's black eye and bruised cheek. She let her eyes wander over Alek, seeing how badly he was trembling. "This type of behavior will not be tolerated", she started. "Maybe if people weren't such horny jackasses in the ring, incidents like this wouldn't happen", Alek spat viciously. Stephanie's eyes widened, but she understood. She knew he was still classified as _fresh meat _and there was no doubt that people wanted a piece of him.

Her eyes traveled over to Ryback. "You filthy pervert. Get the hell out of my office before I fire you for sexual harassment." Without hesitation, Ryback rose from the chair and let the office, leaving the door open. "Get your ass back here and close my door!" she shouted. The door closed a few seconds later.

"Alek, I'm sorry. If anything else happens, just let me know", Stephanie said, sincerity in her voice. Alek had to admit, since he father passed, Stephanie had become a nice woman. He smiled and nodded his head, "Have a nice day, Mrs. McMahon."

* * *

Dean Ambrose sat on the bench in front of his locker. He secretly wondered where his eye candy was. He'd heard about the incident between Ryback and he was worried. Ryback was a monster compared to Alek. Dean began to strip from his ring gear, the locker room seemingly empty. He took off his underwear and walked with pride to the showers, letting his manhood swing out in the open.

Dean let the water from the showerhead soothe his aching body. His mind began to think about how Alek reacted to the flowers. _I just had to be a little bitch and run away. _Dean was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the other person enter the shower room. It wasn't until he heard someone humming that he realized someone was in the room with him.

"State your name and reason for looking", the man stated.

Dean knew that voice! It was his eye candy! In the shower room! With him! "Dean Ambrose. Just checking my surroundings, Alek."

Alek felt his heart skip a beat. It was 'Mr. Icy Eyes'. "Seems like you're staring rather than checking", Alek replied. Dean tilted his head to the side, "How would you know?" He heard Alek chuckle. "When you grow up in the Hawaiian forest, you develop keen senses."

"High natured freak", Dean retorted with a chuckle. He turned to get a look at his eyes candy, hoping to see his entire, naked body. Much to Dean's chagrin, Alek still had on the black speedo he always wore under his trunks. He looked right in Alek's eyes, feeling embarrassed that he was standing there bare ass naked. He used his hands to cover his growing member.

Alek saw the blush creeping across Ambrose's cheeks. "Don't worry. I've seen a dick before", Alek said. "Not one like this", Dean replied, surprising both men. He began to laugh once Alek did, thanking God that it didn't get awkward. "Hey listen, you wanna go grab some coffee sometime?" Ambrose was in shock, why was his mouth still running.

Alek smiled, "Sure dude. Name the time and the place." Dean felt like a child on Christmas. He did it, he asked his crush out for coffee! Maybe he wasn't a punk bitch after all. The two left the shower room and exchanged numbers before parting ways…

* * *

_Dean "Punk Ass" Ambrose finally asked out his crush. I thought I'd throw in the Ryback incident just to add to the drama. David vs. Goliath 2.0! Rock, Roll, And Read On! c:_


	7. Chapter 6

Dean had stopped listening a while ago. His mind was focused on those beautiful grey eyes gazing back at him. He watched as Alek took a sip from his cup, finally realizing something. "I said coffee, yet you have hot chocolate", Dean said, eying Alek who smiled. "I don't drink coffee, Dean." Dean face palmed so hard he thought he killed half his brain cells. "Then why did you agree to come here?" Alek couldn't help but smile even wider. "Dean, I have a Masters in psychology, and you aren't the first person to ask me out", he stated mater-of-factly.

Dean's eyes widened, "You think I was asking you out?" Alek gave Dean one of the stalest of stale faces in the history of stale faces. "I wasn't born yesterday, Ambrose. I saw the look in your eyes. Let me ask you a question." Dean nodded, swallowing the lump that somehow made its way in his throat.

"Do you like flowers?"

Ambrose raised an eyebrow. "I'm not following you here."

"Do you like flowers? Yes or no?"

Ambrose half shrugged. "They're okay."

Alek looked into Dean's eyes. He didn't say anything. He just stared as if he were searching for something. Ambrose averting his gaze, looking out the window at the falling leaves. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

The question came as a surprise to Dean, but he didn't dare show it. Mr. Psychology over here would see it and attack. "What makes you say that?" Dean asked, still looking out the window, forgetting about his coffee. Alek placed his hand on Ambrose's, feeling the man flinch as if his skin burned. He took his other hand and cupped Dean's chin, turning his head, their eyes meeting. "Just say it, Dean. Say what I want you to say. Say what _you _want to say" Alek cooed softly.

The tension between the two could be cut with a knife. Dean knew this was his chance. This was his golden opportunity to say how he felt. But he couldn't, he didn't have the power to get the words out. The bell on the door rang and Dean saw tow familiar faces. He'd been granted a get out of jail card, but he knew this wasn't over.

"Alek! Dean! What're you two doing here?" Corey asked, Adrian in tow. "Just thought we'd venture out and get to know each other over coffee", Dean said, averting his gaze from Alek. "Since when does this lad drink coffee?" Adrian asked, motioning to Alek. "I don't. Look, I have media stuff to do today. I'll see y'all later", Alek rushed. He said his goodbyes and left the coffee shop.

He knew Dean was hiding something, and he knew what that something was. It was so obvious, Dean had a terrible poker face. This was nowhere near over…

* * *

Alek laid across several chairs backstage. It wasn't comfortable, but his mind wasn't focused on that. He replayed the scene from the coffee shop. It had been a week and he hadn't heard from Ambrose since then. He sighed, draping his head off the side of the chair, his hair succeeding in touching the floor and shielding his face.

He felt a body plop down on his ass, pressing down and smashing his manhood. "Ow! Get the fuck off! I might want kids one day, you know!" He heard a familiar chuckle and kicked the man in the arm with his heel. "Hey! That hurt!" Sami shouted. "Trust me, I can do more damage than that", Alek spit back with a chuckle.

The two friends held a light conversation and talked about Alek's upcoming match. He was going to face Randy Orton in a TLC match, the winner gets a shot at the WWE Champion, Antonio Cesaro. Before he knew it, it was main event time on Raw.

His match went on without a hitch until the grand finish. Two table were stacked upon one another next to the twenty foot ladder. Randy and Alek were on top, battling to grab the briefcase that contained the contract for their championship match. Orton shoved Alek down the side of the ladder, shattering both tables below him. Orton was declared the winner as he clung onto the briefcase.

However, Alek hadn't moved since the fall. Medical staff were brought to ringside as the refs did what they could to clear the wreckage. Orton stood behind Dr. Sampson, concern clear in his cold, steel blue eyes. Alek was helped to his feet and carried backstage as the crowd cheered for their favorite superstar.

* * *

"He has a severe concussion, but he'll be fine. He just needs to rest", Dr. Sampson said the group standing before him. "Don't worry, Sami and I will take care of him", CJ Parker said, looking down at his friend who was out like a light. The two got Alek back to his hotel room and flipped a coin as to who would get him cleaned up. A fresh Alek laid across his bed, fast asleep.

A soft knock came from the door and Sami went to answer it. He stood in the doorway, just staring at the visitor. "Can I come in?" he asked softly. Sami stepped aside and let the man come inside the room. He walked towards the large bed, watching as CJ braided a strand of Alek's hair. Sami motioned for CJ to leave and the two sat on the couch.

The man sat on the edge of the bed, watching Alek's shallow breaths. "Hey Alek", he started. "It's me, Dean. I heard what happened and I thought I'd stop by", he continued softly. "I should've said this a long time ago, but I love you Alek Mamoa. I love you more than I can ever say." Sami and CJ smiled as they sat on the couch.

"Say… Say it again."

All men looked at Alek with shocked eyes.

"I-I love you, Alek."

A small smile crept onto Alek's face, his eyes remaining closed. "I knew you were hiding something."

* * *

_Dean did it! He finally did it! But where do they go from here? Stay tuned… c:_


	8. Chapter 7

The sun rose steadily, seeping into the curtains of the hotel room. Quiet snores filled the room as birds began their morning chirping session. CJ and Sami were stretched across the couch fast asleep. Alek was asleep on the bed, using a human body as a pillow.

Alek slowly awoke, his vision blurry and head pounding. He felt the steady rise and fall of a broad chest below him. He looked up and instantly smiled. Dean Ambrose was his pillow, fast sleep. The man looked like a baby as he slept, so innocent and gentle. Alek replayed the previous night, a smile spreading across his features.

"_I love you."_

Dean felt the body next to him shift. He opened his eyes and was immediately taken back by the beautiful man before him. The man's raven hair curtain his face perfectly, his lips curled into a small smile, his grey eyes watching his own blue ones. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, just watching each other felt great.

* * *

"Concussions are serious", Hunter stated, looking at Alek. The look in Hunter's eyes weren't comforting. Alek felt like a baby gazelle being watched by a lion. "I can't afford to let my superstars get serious injuries, so I have a proposition for you." Alek tilted his head, hoping this offer didn't involve anything Corey told him about. Hunter noticed how Alek tensed, but decided not to push it.

"You could be our company counselor, as well as a part time superstar. How does that sound?" Hunter asked, folding his arms across his chest. Alek pondered the idea, feeling skeptical about it. "I don't know, I like my job the way it is. I was finally on my way to the top, and now you want to rip it to shreds?" Alek retorted calmly, remembering what Stephanie said about her husband.

Hunter nodded, "I suppose you have a point, but we really do need someone to help out the superstars in need. We've been doing interviews for months, and we haven't found a person, but you are well suited for the job." Alek sighed, he was all about helping people in need, but he knew this would lengthen 25 hour days. "I'll do it, Hunter."

The two shook hands and Hunter smiled, but something about the smile make Alek have second thoughts. Alek said his goodbyes, closing the door behind him. Hunter couldn't stop smiling. He got caught the salmon that was swimming upstream. He was ready to scale and gut it, but the fish was still wiggling…

* * *

Stephanie McMahon led Alek to a room backstage with his name on it. 'Alek Mamoa. Counselor.' Alek entered the room and took note of the desk and couch inside. Stephanie left him alone as he set the small box he carried on the desk. He took out his degree, sitting it on the desk. He let out a small sigh, a knock already coming from the door. He sat in the chair behind the desk, making himself comfortable. "Come in!"

Corey Graves opened the door, his eyes wider than the moon. "I had to see it to believe it", Corey said, closing the door behind him. Alek chuckled, "Hey Corey, how may I assist you today?" Corey tilted his head, "No, no, no, how may I assist you. Have you lost your mind? What did he promise you? What did he make you do?"

Alek shook his head, knowing what his friend was referring to. "He didn't _do _anything. I just wanted to help those in need", Alek stated, a smile on his face. Graves smiled back, relief rushing through his nerves. He would've choked Hunter if he'd touched Alek. Another knock came from the door. "Thanks for being the big brother I never had. Now get out. I have work to do", Alek said, chuckling. Corey couldn't stop smiling as he left the room, allowing the next person to enter.

* * *

"How was your day?" Dean asked, eying Alek from across the table. He'd heard from Adrian that Alek got a desk job, on top of his in ring position. "It was fine", Alek responded blandly. His day wasn't exciting at all. Sasha Banks came into his office and practically broke down, spilling all the information from her rough childhood. "How's your head?" Dean continued. "It's better than it was before. Still slow to react to a few things, though." Alek let his eyes travel up to Dean's, a warm smile forming on his lips.

Dean took the time to look at every exposed inch of Alek's skin. The bronze skin always looked so soft and warm. His eyes landed on Alek's hand, noticing a black band on his ring finger. "You're engaged? Married?" Dean asked, his heart sinking. Alek tracked Dean's gaze and couldn't help but chuckle.

He removed the ring from his finger and passed it to Ambrose. "Read the inscription", Alek instructed. Dean held the ring up to his face, taking in the words. "Drug Free…" he read aloud, looking back up at Alek. "You don't drink coffee and you don't do drugs", Dean stated. Alek nodded, "I don't drink or smoke either." Dean chuckled, "What the hell do you do for fun then?" Alek rolled his eyes, "I live life to the fullest."

"Gay!" Dean shouted, laughing afterwards. The two shared a soft laugh, silence falling between them. Both men just watched each other in silence, nothing more had to be said. However, Dean spoke up again, "Alek, can I ask you something?" Alek nodded, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, releasing it seconds later. Dean watched as the plump piece of flesh popped back out, instantly wanting his lips on the ones before him.

"I-I really like you", Dean started. "And I'm not really the super romantic, fairy tale type guy. I'm new to this lovey dovey shit", he continued, earning a chuckle from the other man. "I want you all to myself. I want to be the one to hold you, touch kiss, even kiss you till you can't take it anymore." Alek began to blush, his secret fantasy unfolding before his very eyes. "I like you too Dean. _A lot_", Alek said, looking into Dean's warm, icy eyes. Dean smiled back, "Please be mine." Alek leaned across the table, his face centimeters away from Dean's. The two looked into each other's eyes, love and passion pouring out. Dean brought his face closer, their lips connecting, eyes fluttering closed. The kiss was innocent and soft, much different from Dean's bad boy act. Alek pulled back grinning, looking into Dean's eyes.

"Yes Dean, I'll be your's."

* * *

_The lover boys make it official, but what's Hunter's deal giving Alek an office job alongside his in ring position? Stay tuned… c:_


	9. Chapter 8

Alek sat in his office chair, wanting nothing more than to staple the mouth in front of him. Sasha Banks had returned and started a rant about something that he lost track of. She'd been talking for 45 minutes and he was hoping someone would burst in and end it all. "Can you believe that?" she asked, looking at Alek, anger filling her eyes. Alek smiled back, "Look, life is full of obstacles that must be knocked down. You can't keep running from your problems, Sasha. You have to break them down like the diva you are." She smiled and stood, "You're an awesome guy!" She left the room and Alek face palmed, wanting to go on break.

A knock came from the door and he exhaled deeply. "Come in." The door opened and Hunter walked in, papers in his hand. He help the 'OPEN' sign that was on the door in his hands and closed the door. "I thought she'd never leave", Hunter mumbled. "You could've just barged in, you know. This is your company", Alek retorted with a chuckle.

Hunter sat on the couch, flopping the papers on Alek's desk. Alek looked over Hunter's features, noticing something was troubling the man. "Spill it Trips, I know that look." Hunter's weary eyes met Alek's stern ones, releasing a low sigh. "It's Steph. She's been on my case about all the things he father used to manage. It's hell of a lot more than I bargained for."

Hunter looked over the now Chairman of WWE and truly felt for the guy. The company had become more technologically advanced over the last couple years and Vince normally handled it. It was a large task and Alek knew that. "Maybe you should ask Shane to come back and help", Alek offered. Hunter shrugged, slouching down onto the couch. "The man's off doing other things with his life. I don't want to bother him." Alek gave his boss the death stare, "Since when did you care about other people's lives, Hunter?" Alek's tone was threatening, making Hunter perk up in his seat. "Just ask the man to help you. You're gonna ware yourself out, dude."

The Game sighed, "I suppose you have a point. I'll look into it. I knew you'd get me back on track, kid." Alek just rolled his eyes, "Right. Get going. You have a company to run and I want food." Hunter chuckled as Alek stood from his chair, stretching his arms into the air.

"Why don't you have on a shirt?" Hunter questioned. Alek just shook his head, "I do have a match tonight, Hunter. Damn, you're really getting old." The two couldn't help but laugh as they left the room. Hunter took the time to look over Alek's firm body, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch it.

* * *

Alek dashed down the hall towards the gorilla at lightning speeds. He dodged and ducked the technical crew and his fellow superstars. His match was set to start in two minutes and he was supposed to be at the gorilla eight minutes ago. He got a last minute client and he had to kick them out, telling them they'd pick up later on. A strong arm grabbed Alek's waist, bringing the Samoan to a screeching halt. "We need to talk", a deep voice whispered. "Later Ro, I have a match." Roman's eyes pleaded with his cousin. "Please, we just need to talk, okay?" Alek shrugged, "Yeah, okay. Come to my office after my match." A wave of relief flowed through Reigns' body. He could finally make things right between him and his cousin.

* * *

"The family wants to see you for Thanksgiving", Roman stated, standing in front of the desk. Alek sighed, wiping the sweat from his body with a towel. He really wanted to shower, but he made a promise. "And?" Alek asked, sarcasm seeping through the word so much that Roman saw it leaking. "They miss you so much", the larger man continued. "And?" Alek asked again, becoming increasingly annoyed. "Please", Roman nearly begged. Alek looked up at his cousin, rolling his eyes. "If I say yes, will you shut up?" Roman nodded firmly. Alek accepted the invitation, much to his chagrin.

"And I'll be bringing a guest", Alek spat, watching as Roman's eyes widened.

* * *

_Looks like Alek is going home for the holidays! And he's bringing a guest! Will the family implode? Stay tuned…_


	10. Chapter 9

The Pensacola home was filled with multiple, delicious aromas. People congregated all over the house, using the time to catch up with one another. Roman stood by the front window, waiting for his cousin to arrive. He was secretly excited, Alek hadn't been _home _in years. Roman spotted a car pulling into the driveway and seemingly roared through the house.

"Alek's here! He's actually here! And remember, he's bringing a guest, so be nice!"

A roar of _'okays' _and _'yays' _ranged through Roman's ears as he walked away from the window. The front door opened and Alek stepped inside, stopping at the threshold. He looked over the faces he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. Raven hair now grey, long hair now short, and beer bellies slightly larger.

"Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna come in?" Roman's mother asked softly. Alek slowly stepped into the home, his guest walking in behind him. Alek saw the look of confusion on his family's features and lowered his head to the floor.

"Dean?" Roman asked, tilting his head. Ambrose actually grinned, showing his pearly white teeth to the room. "Roman", Dean responded. The room fell eerily silent, as if everyone saw a ghost. "What are you doing here?" the question came out a bit rushed from Roman's lips. "I'm Alek's guest. He did say he was bringing a guest, right?" Dean rebuttable, looking at the faces he'd met years before.

"Alek?" Naomi spoke up, releasing the arm of her husband. Alek's eyes stayed glued to the floor, refusing to look up at the eyes of his family. Naomi came closer, placing her hands on the man's cheeks, looking into the saddened grey eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked.

Alek let his gaze fall from Naomi's brown eyes and back to the rest of his family. He sighed, bracing himself for the war that was about to commence. "Guys, this is Dean Ambrose, my boyfriend." Roman was the first time gasp loudly, Alek's eyes travelling to his direction. "Don't give me that, Ro. Don't you even."

Roman just shook his head. "I'm just surprised. I didn't expect… this." "And what did you expect? Huh? You wanted a woman with curves like a race track, hair that flows with the wind, eyes that sparkle like the stars at night? You were expecting a _woman, weren't you_?" Alek shot back, stepping closer to his cousin. Roman remained speechless as he looked down at his cousin.

"I'm cool with it", Jimmy said loudly. "Who here has a problem with it?" he continued. "Alek is a grown ass man and we have to support him no matter what. You know why? Because he's family." Alek looked at his other cousin, a small smile forming on his lips. The rest of the family nodded in agreement, leaving Roman sulking alone.

"With that being said, let's eat!" Jey shouted.

* * *

Alek stood on the patio, letting the late fall air grace his skin. He heard footsteps behind him. "Stop right there, Ro. I don't wanna here it." Roman sighed and stood beside his cousin. "About earlier", he started. "I'm sorry." "You're always _sorry_", Alek said. "I really am, okay?" Alek looked up at the larger man, wanting nothing more than to punch his lights out. "You're just upset because I'm doing the opposite of what you want. I've always done what you expected me to do, and where did that get me? Nowhere. I'm my own person, and if you can't respect that, then we don't need to talk to each other."

Roman shook his head, feeling like an asshole. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? I'm sorry would fill the hole he'd dug, it was years deep. Roman could only walk away, everything on his mind wasn't worth saying.

Alek felt a tear roll down his face. He regretted everything he'd done. He shouldn't have come there with Dean. He should've just rented a hoe for the night and made her pretend to be his girlfriend. That's what Roman wanted. That's what his family wanted. "Fuck what they want. I want to be happy", he mused.

* * *

Alek sat in his office, his face on the desk. He'd been having a rough week to say the least. Client, after client, after client. Match, after match, after match. He was on the verge of exploding. A loud knock came from the door adding to Alek's short nerves. "What?!" The door slowly opened and a head peeked inside, looking at the counselor whose head was still on the desk.

"Does the counselor need counseling?" Bo Dallas asked, slipping into the room. Alek just groaned, not wanting to be bothered. "I brought you a cookie", Bo continued, a goofy smile gracing his lips. Alek lifted his head and looked at Bo, who held a rather large cookie in his hand. "What do you want, Bo?" Alek asked, pointing to the chair in front of the desk. Bo took a seat, placing the cookie on the desk.

"The question should be, what do _you _want", Bo started, looking into the grey eyes. "What's your deal, Bo?" Alek asked, suddenly feeling like the client. "Alek, you look tired. I think you need to take a break", Bo pushed, concern clear on his baby like features. "I'm fine, Bo", Alek bite back, the statement sounding crueler than intended.

Bo just shrugged, "Your call, but that's not the only reason why I'm here." Alek rolled his eyes, "You here to tell me a line of goofy jokes?" It was Bo's turn to roll his eyes. "No, it's about Hunter." Alek's breath hitched, his mind racing miles a minute. "What about him?" Alek asked timidly.

Bo leaned closer to the desk, his voice falling to a whisper even though they were the only two in the room. "He's up to something, and it involves you. I'm not sure what it is, but I just want you to know", Bo whispered. Alek eyed Bo, confusion in his eyes. "I heard him talking about you and how he has a plan", Bo clarified. "Just be careful." Alek wasn't sure what to say or how to feel. Was his boss out to get him?

* * *

"Get off my back, Steph! I told you I'll handle it!" Hunter shouted, papers spewed across his desk. "Just admit it, Hunter! You can't handle this on your own!" Stephanie shot back, staring a hole through her husband's forehead. Hunter's temper reached its breaking point. He grabbed the vase on the corner of his desk and flung it all the wall. Stephanie flinched as the vase shattered and collected on the floor.

Tears fell from the woman's eyes. Hunter just eyed the pile of shattered glass on the floor. He didn't look away until he heard the door slam, shaking the picture on the wall next to it. Hunter began to wonder how much he'd be able to take. He knew he couldn't handle this job alone. He _did _need help.

* * *

_And with that, chapter nine comes to an end. We've seen the confrontation between Alek and his family. We've heard a rumor about Hunter from Bo Dallas. And we've seen the walls crumble between Stephanie and Triple H. For those of you missing Dean, don't worry. He'll be around A LOT in the upcoming chapters._


	11. Chapter 10

"Get your ass back in this bed", Dean muttered, feeling the bed shift. The sun barely poured into the window as Alek rolled out the bed. He stopped and looked back at Dean, whose eyes remained closed. "I have a busy day, Dean. You know that."

Dean grunted, "You won't make it out this room alive if you don't get your ass back in this bed." Dean knew Alek had been working himself to the bone and wanted his boyfriend to 'slow his role'. Much to Dean's liking, the bed shifted again. He wrapped his arms tightly around Alek's waist, not wanting the man to leave. Alek couldn't help but smile. Despite Dean's dominative nature, he knew his boyfriend's actions were for his safety.

* * *

"You, come here" Naomi said, grabbing Alek's hand and pulling him into a corner. Her dark brown eyes just watch the grey set looking back at her. The two stood in silence before Naomi spoke up again. "How are you feeling? I haven't heard from you in three weeks. Nobody has", she started, taking her cousin's hands in her own. It was an innocent and soft gesture.

Alek just shrugged, "I'm fine." Naomi narrowed her eyes at the bland response. "Sure you are", she retorted, her sassy tone loud and clear. "Look Alek, I'm not here to play games because that's not what I do. If there is something on your mind, you can always talk to me about it. We're family. Besides, I'm pretty sure you have a boatload of things you need to get off your chest after listening to everyone else's problems." Her tone was soft and sincere as she squeezed Alek's hands. A smile grew on the man's face. "Thanks Na."

* * *

"I want a divorce."

Hunter looked up from the papers on his desk, unable to process what he heard. Stephanie stood in front of the desk, a folder in her hand. "What?" Hunter finally spoke, removing his reading glasses from his face. He thought he was only dreaming. Maybe he'd fallen asleep at his desk again, but everything seemed so real.

"I want a divorce, Paul", Stephanie said again, using Hunter's actual name. The man couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all the years they'd spent together, Steph wanted to end their novel. "Why?" That was all Hunter managed to say, he was beyond confused.

He knew they'd been having problems the past couple years, but he thought they'd somehow manage to work things out. Stephanie looked down to the floor, placing the folder on Hunter's desk. "I can't stand to be around you anymore. You're not the man I fell in love with. You're not the man I married", she paused, her heart aching. "The papers are in the folder. I've already signed them."

Hunter was stunned to say the least. He was astounded, his wife's words on replay in his mind. His eyes traveled down to the folder, his shaky hands opening it. There were the papers with the signature '_Stephanie McMahon'_. His eyes looked up to meet Stephanie's, her eyes teary. "But we have so much together. Our family. Our kids. The company!" Hunter said, trying not to shout.

Stephanie just shook her head. "Sign the papers."

* * *

"Dean, pull back! Please!" Alek hissed, Dean pushing more and more. Alek groaned, Dean refusing to show any remorse. "Yeah, that's the spot", Dean muttered. "Deeeaaan", Alek groaned again, much louder this time.

The door to the locker room opened and Corey walked in, tripping over his own feet at the site before him. Ambrose and Alek were on the floor, Dean's back facing him. Alek's leg was high in the air as Dean was positioned in the middle of his friend's legs. Curiosity crept in and Corey ventured closer, a wave of relief rushing through him when he saw Dean was just helping Alek stronger his rather long legs.

"Horny fuckers", Graves said, chuckling as he opened his locker. Alek just rolled his eyes as Dean released his leg and hovered over his body. Dean lowered his head and kissed Alek on the lips. Alek wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, pulling the man closer.

"Oh my apple pie!"

Dean and Alek broke apart, looking over at Bo Dallas who stood at the door, eyes wider than Jupiter. "Gee, I thought you two were doing the nasty on the floor", Bo commented, walking to his locker. Dean went to chew his gum, finding it wasn't in his mouth. He looked down at Alek, who held the gum on the tip of his tongue, a grin on his lips. Ambrose couldn't help but smile at the beautiful man below him.

* * *

Dean sat on the bench, packing his belongings from the locker. Only a few superstars were still in the locker room after the show. The faint sound of water in the distance let him know that Alek's was still showering. The door to the locker room opened, Roman Reigns strolling in. His eyes landed on Ambrose, mixed emotions running through his veins. He was shocked that his best friend was dating his cousin.

"Alek still here?" Roman asked, keeping his distance. "Yeah, he's in the shower", Dean responded, watching the larger male's body language. "Can you leave the room? Alek and I need to talk." It wasn't really a question, more like a command. Dean grabbed his phone and left the locker room, sitting outside the door on the floor. The blond knew the Samoans had to talk, so he didn't question it.

The sound of water stopped and wet footsteps filled the room. "Hey Dean, where should we-", Alek stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his cousin. The two hadn't spoken since their run-in back home in Pensacola. "Alek, can we talk?" Roman's deep voice was small and shaky, almost as if he was afraid. Alek just nodded, tightening the towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry about everything", Roman started, not knowing how he should continue. "I guess I was just surprised that you and Dean were together." Alek walked over to his locker, pulling out his street clothes. "You were expecting a woman, weren't you? You can't truly accept the fact that I'm going against everything you believe in. Everything _you _had planned for _my _future. Right?" Alek probed, glancing over at the taller male.

Roman was at a loss of words. Everything Alek said was true. He did try and map out Alek's life for him. "I was only looking out for you. You're like my little brother. I just want you to be happy like me", Roman replied. Alek forced out a chuckle, "Who says I want to be like you, Ro?" The words cut through Roman's skin, leaving his blood dripping on the floor.

"That's not what I meant!" Roman shouted anxiously. He needed Alek to understand that he was only looking out for his well-being. Alek just stared at his cousin, words of demise dripping from his fangs. "My mother wouldn't care", Alek muttered. Roman ran his fingers through his hair furiously. "Well she isn't here, now is she?!"

A cold chill whipped through the room, Roman's words making the room seem even colder. Alek turned away, tears falling from his face. But he knew he was right. His mother would've supported his decision to be with Dean. His mother supported anything he wanted to do, no matter how ridiculous it was. Roman hit him where it hurt the most. Roman sliced his heart open with a dagger, cutting through it with ease.

Roman stepped closer to his cousin, pulling him into a warm hug, but was shoved into the cold metal lockers. "Fuck you, Roman. Get out of my face, unless you want to end up where mom is", Alek spat, tears rolling freely down his face. Roman couldn't help but felt like a malicious bastard. He'd hurt his cousin even more, deepening the hole he starting digging years ago.

* * *

_Where do we begin? Hunter and Stephanie are getting a divorce! The situation between Roman and Alek deepens to an even darker level! And you gotta love Bo! Stay tuned…_


	12. Chapter 11

_Sorry about the long break, but I didn't forget about you guys! I've been having a severe case of writer's block lately, but I think I'm back for good! Enjoy.. _

* * *

Alek pull his keycard from his wallet, bag slung over his shoulder. Saying he had a long day would be an understatement. Between his match on Main Event, followed by Smackdown tapings, plus his cliental, he felt like he lived a week in one day. He opened the door, finding the room was dark. He figured Dean was out with Seth, which meant he could go to bed without any incidents.

He walked pass the bathroom, noticing the door was closed, but a faint light shown through the bottom of the door. He opened the door, finding lit candles around the tub, bubbles galore, red rose petals covering the floor, and Dean's scent filled the area. But there was no Dean. Alek walked out the bathroom and began walking around the rather large hotel room. He knew Dean was crafty, so he proceeded with caution.

"How was your day? I'd say it was crappy after seeing how agitated you were", Dean's voice boomed through the room. Alek sighed, feeling Dean's eyes piercing his skin. "It'd be nice if I knew where you were", Alek called back. A hand reached for his and drug him back to the bathroom. "Get your ass in the tub", Dean commanded, his blue eyes looking darker with the candle light. Alek didn't argue as he stripped out his clothing and slipped into the warm water.

Dean sat on the toilet, watching his angel relax. He figured this'd be a good way to help Alek relax, since the man constantly wore himself out. His eyes travelled across his boyfriend's face, enjoying the smile that settled on the full lips. He wondered why the heavens would give him someone with such beauty.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer", Alek teased, turning his head to where Dean was sitting. He drug his hands through the water, picking up large mountains of bubbles and flung it at Dean. The blond couldn't help but smile as bubbles landed on his face and bare chest. "Why would I need to take a picture? You're mine until the end of time", Dean retorted, his smile widening when he saw Alek blush.

* * *

"Why do you love me so much?" Alek asked, looking Dean in his eyes. The room was swallowed in darkness except for the set of bright eyes that seemed to have a magical, love filled glow. "You're just special", Dean said, his voice just above a whisper. "Can I tell you something?" Dean queried. "Sure Dean, what's up?"

Dean swallowed hard and thought about his words. "I've never been loved before", he started, seeing the grey eyes widen. "Don't ask about my parents. My dad walked out on my mom before she had me, and then it seemed she forgot about me too. She turned to drugs to make her feel better, which left me to fend for myself. But you make me feel special, like I have a purpose in this world. I love you Alek."

Alek pressed his lips against Dean's, feeling the man return the favor. "I love you too Dean. Always and forever." Dean grinned, "What was life like for you growing up?" Dean asked, his inquisitiveness settling in. Alek shrugged, "It wasn't too significant." Dean nudged him softly, "C'mon, spill it." Alek gazed into Dean's eyes, the light blues breaking down his barrier. The barrier he'd built many years ago. The barrier has was still upgrading.

"I was born into the famous Anoa'i family. I was deemed 'the special one' by my great grandmother before she passed. I was always the outcast at family gatherings. A stick among trees. Eventually, my mother passed and I was taken in by Roman's parents. My dad wasn't around much either." Alek stopped, watching as Dean took in all the information. "But don't worry, I'm still standing like the redwood I am", he continued, chuckling.

Dean was amazed. His boyfriend was different just like him. Both had similar backgrounds in a way. It was destined for them to meet. "I've always wanted children", Alek said, breaking the silence. Dean nodded, having a child would be a life changing moment. "We can always adopt", Dean retorted, knowing it wasn't possible for two men to have a child alone.

"Good night Dean", Alek whispered, scooting closer towards the man he loved. Dean wrapped his arm round Alek, protecting him from the creatures of the night. "Good night Alek."

* * *

Adrian and Alek sat across from each other in Starbucks. The crowd was minimal and both men appreciated it. Being a "WWE Superstar" wasn't always fun with the paparazzi and crazed fans. Neville pushed his hair behind his ears, looking up at his friend, who seemed to be happier than ever.

"You find a new pair of boots, lad?"

Alek chuckled, knowing how everyone knew about his obsession with high laced boots. He even wrestled in them. "Well, yeah, but that's not why I'm so happy", Alek said, sipping his hot chocolate. Adrian quirked a brow and leaned in closer to Alek, his voice falling to a low whisper. "Did you and Ambrose finally… you know?" Alek met the gaze of his friend from across the pond as if he'd grown a second head. "Don't be ridiculous! Just because that's all you and Corey do, that doesn't mean the rest of us are like that", Alek jabbed, chuckling when Adrian's cheeked flushed.

"But if you must know", Alek continued. "Dean was really romantic last night. That's all." Adrian nodded, "Never thought I'd hear that." Alek rolled his eyes, "There's more to Dean than you guys know. He might look like a rugged bad boy, but he has a heart of gold." "Sounds like my Corey", Adrian said, letting his mind wander to the man he loved.

"Isn't be in love awesome?"

* * *

"And you still didn't get any ass after that?"

"I keep telling you, it's not like that, man."

"You're not the Dean Ambrose I meant years ago."

Dean stared into the dark brown eyes staring back at him. Why didn't Seth understand that Alek was different? "Look, Alek isn't like the people I picked up at the club for a one night stand, okay? I actually care about him. I actually want to be with him", Dean explained. Seth still looked skeptical. "I don't know Dean. This isn't like you. You're going all soft on me."

Dean grunted, "If it was anyone else, you know I would've had them in my bed one the first night. But like I said, _this _is different. I'm falling for that guy." Seth shrugged. He never thought he'd see the day when Dean freaking Ambrose was in love. Dean was a bachelor which made Seth wonder how long Dean would hold on to his new found love.

* * *

_And this concludes the chapter after a long recess. I'm going to be updating at a slower pace since I'm still brainstorming. I know how I want the story to end, but getting there is definitely a challenge. Stay tuned.. _


	13. Chapter 12

Triple H sat at his desk, unable to focus on anything. He just had too much going on in his life at once. Vince's death still lingered, and the divorce was finalized. He needed someone to talk to, but he had no one. He'd been slowly pushing his friends and family away over the years, He'd been too stubborn, and now he was the one left hanging out to dry.

A knock came from the door, making Hunter's heart speed up. No one had knocked on his door in a long time. He figured no one wanted anything to do with him. The door slowly opened, even though he didn't invite the person inside. The door closed behind the person softly with a _click_.

Hunter averted his gaze from the worried grey eyes looking at him. "Helmsley", the person started. The tension in the room began to grow as the person stepped closer to the desk. "Hunter, you okay?" The Cerebral Assassin finally met the grey eyes that hadn't stopped looking at him. "I'm fine, Alek", he mumbled. The Samoan sat in a chair in front of the desk, letting out a low sigh.

"Look, I know you're distraught. Start talking", Alek commanded, his voice calm. Hunter began to fiddle with a pen on his desk. "There's nothing to discuss." Alek rose from the chair and kneeled in front on the desk, placing his chin on the wooden material. "I'm not here to 'play the game'. I'm here to help you. I can't help you if you don't speak to me directly, Hunter", Alek stated, his eyes softening.

Helmsley looked into the puppy like eyes gazing at him, begging for explanations. "There is nothing to discuss", Hunter repeated, his tone deepening. Alek stood and dusted off his pants, making his way towards the door. "I see why Stephanie did what she did", Alek spat, hand on the doorknob.

Hunter's hands slammed on his desk, the sound bouncing off the walls of the office. "That's enough! Stephanie left because of her own insecurities! It had nothing to do with me!" Hunter boomed. A small smiled crept across Alek's face, which was hidden from Hunter since he was facing the door. "Are you sure about that 'tough guy'? It seemed that you don't like opening up and that sir is what drove her away, now isn't it?" Alek prodded.

Hunter's temper was boiling. He wanted nothing more than to grab that raven hair and slammed that pretty face into the door. "I-I…" Hunter found himself speechless. He didn't know why, but he couldn't find a comeback to Alek's allegations. Alek turned to face Hunter, finding that he was now looking at the floor.

Alek walked back up to the desk, kneeling once more. "She left because you wouldn't admit you needed help. You wanted to be Superman instead of her husband. Whether you want to admit it or not, you pushed her away." The room fell silent as Hunter's fiery eyes met cool grey eyes, letting the silent rain fall around them. Hunter rose from his chair and slowly made his way towards Alek, towering over the much younger male. Hunter placed a large hair into the loose strands of raven hair, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"That's not the only reason she left me." Hunter cupped Alek's chin, bringing the Pacific Islander to his feet. The space between them was closing as Hunter slowly began to part his lips. "I've always wanted to do this to you", he whispered, mere inches away from Alek's face.

The younger male shove Hunter away, knocking him into the desk. "What the hell are you doing?" Alek shouted, his short fuse ready to blow. "You know you want a piece of me", Hunter purred, grabbing his growing erection through his pants. Alek felt disgusted, "Fuck you! I'm not one of your little cheap skanks Helmsley! Get a fucking life!" Alek barked, storming towards the door.

"Get your ass back here unless you want to be out of a job."

Alek looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. "Try me bitch!"

* * *

Saying Hunter was flustered would be an understatement. He regretted the stunt he pulled with Alek. Yes, he did desire the younger male, but something in him told him his actions weren't acceptable. He began to reflect on Alek's words about his character.

"Am I really that caught up in myself that I push everyone around me away? Did I do that to Shawn? To Kevin? To Scott? To _Stephanie_?" he mused. Maybe the young man had a point. But he couldn't just waltz up to Alek and say _I've seen the light! _

He swallowed the lump in his throat, realizing what he had to do. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and scrolled to a somewhat familiar number.

"Hello? I need a favor…"

* * *

_Ooohhh Hunter! Dirty Hunter! Using the counselor for your own personal fetishes! Will Hunter fire Alek just like he did Del Rio? Who is the person Hunter called and WHAT is this favor? Stay tuned.. _


	14. Chapter 13

Alek dumped his bag on the bench, plopping down next to it. The room was silent, so empty that he could hear himself breathing. "That's what happens when you're the first to show up", he mused, opening his bag and pulling out his attire for the evening. The door to the locker room creaked lowly, the sound of a lock following soon after. Heavy footsteps ranged around the room and stopped a couple feet away from the Samoan.

"Can we talk?"

Alek looked up from his half laced boots, meeting a set of eyes he never wanted to see again. The eyes burned into his soul, made his blood run cold. His heartbeat began to increase, thumping against his chest like a drum. He knew he was trapped, so he'd have to resort to ass kicking tactics.

"Touch me and it'll be the end of you."

The man put his hands up, surrendering immediately. "That's not why I'm here." He let his eyes meet the grey one before him, noticing how they'd narrowed, appearing darker and menacing. He was nervous to say the least, but this had to be done.

"Get the talking or start walking", Alek snapped, glancing down at his boots. He wished the man hadn't shown up. He wished the moment between them could've been pushed under the rug, but he knew the situation was too intense to blow over.

The man came closer and sat on the bench, the bag between him and Alek. He didn't know where to begin, the situation was just too complicated. "You were right about Stephanie", he muttered, finding it hard to speak. Alek refused to look up from his boots, he just nodded. "Nice to know that you've seen the writing on the walls", Alek said, his voice just as low. Silence grew between them, neither wanting to elaborate on the real elephant in the room. Hunter looked back towards Alek, guilt and regret settling in.

"I'm sorry."

Alek turned his head towards Hunter's gaze, finding the man's eyes watery and red. "You should be. What you did was wrong", Alek shot back, the truth burning Hunter's ears. The statement left the elder sulking in his guilt, leaving him speechless. The Samoan sighed and grabbed Hunter's hands, looking into the conflicted eyes.

"Look, you need to get your priorities together, okay? Learn to live in the moment, Hunter. Don't be a fuddy duddy all the time. And please, stop using your power to get what you want because I know a bitch named karma. Karma's always on my side. From a psychologist's perspective, you need a break. Take a vacation or something, but stop chasing after _us._"

Alek squeezed the large hands and released them, a small smile on his lips. Yes, he was boiling on the inside. He wanted nothing more than to rip this man limb from limb, but he knew the man was destroyed mentally. Losing Vince, running the company, then losing Stephanie AND his daughters was a hard bus to ride. But Hunter paid his fare, so there was no getting off, Alek knew that. Hunter sat there, he just sat. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do. He rose from the bench and patted Alek on the back. "I hired you for a reason, Mamoa." Alek nodded, "Go home and relax Hunter."

Hunter unlocked the door, looking over his shoulder one last time. "Thank you."

* * *

The atmosphere backstage was different. No one could pinpoint what _it _was, but _it _was different. CM Punk walked the halls with a bullhorn shouting through the amplifier just to annoy people. "The post show is over! Get your asses out of here!" "Some of us don't have asses!" Alek shouted, nudging Randy Orton. Punk couldn't help but laugh, knowing the Orton was like a Kia Soul; all back with no trunk.

Orton rolled his eyes playfully. "Not everyone is blessed to have an ass like Cena's!" John's head dropped to the floor, attempting to hide the giant grin on his lips. "Hey, there are other big booties around here", Alek called, bumping Orton softly. Orton looked over his shoulder and behind Alek, whistling playfully. "I think someone's gotcha beat Cena!" Everyone nearby laughed as they dispersed, ready to hit the road for the next show.

* * *

"How many bags does that guy need?" Dean inquired, watching as Enzo Amore dragged multiple bags behind him. "You know he has to have cheetah print in every color", Alek retorted, unable to stop himself from laughing. Dean hook an arm around Alek's waist, pulling him closer. "Thank God you aren't like that. I wouldn't carry your bags for shit", Dean said, seriousness clear in his voice.

Alek rolled his eyes. "You know you would, Dean. You can't resist the power of the ass", Alek purred, rubbing his ass against Dean's crotch softly. Dean groaned lowly, "Why do you always get me worked up before a long ass flight?" Alek grabbed his bag and winked, "You could join the mile high club." Dean's jaw dropped as Alek strolled away, making sure to put his ass on display as he did so.

A hand landed on Dean's shoulder, interrupting him from his treasure. "You're gonna fuck him on the plane, aren't you?" Seth questioned, a chuckle following. Dean looked over at his friend and shrugged. "You might want to put on your headphones for this flight." Seth's large brown eyes grew larger than the moon in the sky as Dean walked away, a grin on his lips.

* * *

_It appears that one hatchet has been buried. And I figured I'd throw some comedic scenes in here (just to meet my 900 word goal, don't judge). Stay tuned…_


	15. Chapter 14

"How is it that the purest thing on this earth is the snow?"

Corey shook his head, walking towards the window where Alek was standing. The snow was beginning to fall hard, the wind whipping past the cars and trees. "Get away from the window Confucius", Corey said, chuckling. Alek would always get metaphoric when least expected.

"I'm not moving 'til my Dean gets back. You drunkies just had to have beer", Alek retorted, mumbling the last part. Corey rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. "Old man…" "You're older than me!" Alek shot back, looking at Graves as if he'd grown another head. "But you're more of a realist", Corey scoffed, his thoughts interrupted by the house phone.

"I'm not a realist", Alek said, picking up the phone. "I just don't tolerate bullshit." Alek looked at the screen, the caller ID reading 'Private Number'. Alek sighed, answering the phone with his adopted Aussie accent. "Hello, mate. What can I do you for?" The voice on the other end startled him, the phone call ending as soon as it started.

Corey's eyes wandered towards Alek, curiosity settling in when he noticed how agape his mouth was. "What was that about?" Graves inquired. Alek couldn't quite find his voice. It was as if someone had stolen it from him. "H-he's coming." Corey looked confused, stepping closer toward his pal. "Who's coming?"

"Roman."

* * *

Christmas music played lowly as Alek rocked on the couch. Dean and Adrian hadn't returned yet, which added even more panic and distress to Alek's already shot nerves. There wasn't much Corey could do and he knew that. He just hummed along to the songs that played, his arm pulling his friend close.

The doorbell rang.

The doorbell never rang. NEVER. Dean had a key and Corey knew where the spare was. NEVER, EVER did the doorbell ring. Alek looked over towards Corey, who was just as nervous. "Go on, open the door", Graves commanded. He gave Alek a gentle nudge, making him rise from the couch. Alek's knees were weak and he didn't want to face this man. Not today. Not on Christmas Eve.

Alek muscled up the courage to open the door, cold air blowing into the warm living room. There he stood, snowflakes in his raven hair, an unreadable emotion in his grey eyes. Alek stepped aside, letting his bigger cousin into the house. The two stood in the center of the room jut staring at one another. Years of hurt and pain surfacing, betrayal bubbling.

Corey stood up and walked towards the kitchen, leaving the two alone. He knew very little about the personal affairs between the two men and didn't want to intervene. Samoans were known to be short tempered and aggressive and he wanted to live to see the New Year.

"Hey", Roman started, hoping this encounter would be better than the others. "Hey", Alek replied, feeling uncomfortable. "How're you feeling?" Roman asked sincerely. "The same as always", Alek responded blandly. "Look", Roman spoke up, his tone turning serious. "We need to work through this." Alek spoke slowly, trying to keep his words swear free. "Work through what? As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing to discuss. You never listen to anything I have to say in the first place."

"We can't keep doing this, Alek. I don't like us being this way. Please, just talk to me", Roman pleaded. Alek rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "You promise to listen this time?" Alek asked, breaking down his defensive wall, allowing the river to flow down the dried waterway.

"I promise."

Alek raked his hands through his hair, bracing himself for the emotional battle he was facing. "Do you know what life was like for me, Ro?" Roman couldn't respond. He honestly had no idea. "Do you know what it's like to be raised by your mother? A mother who's dying. A mother who tried her best to provide for you, even when her body couldn't take it. Do you know what's it like to hold your mother's hand as she takes her last breath, says her finals words?" A tear began to roll down Alek's cheek, but Roman wiped it away with his thumb.

"Do you know what's it like to be teased because your mother was bald? Because she was frail, weak, could barely walk on her own. Do you have any idea what that's like, Ro? It shatters a child's heart." A sob escaped Alek's lips, the tears beginning to flow steadily. Roman pulled his cousin into his arms, his own eyes becoming watery. "I'm sorry, Alek."

Corey had been listening from the kitchen, finding that his own eyes had become teary. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined such a tragic story for a small child. Why did such a beautiful guy have to go through so much at a young age?

The lock to the front door turned and the door opened, a gust of winter air rushing into the room. Dean and Adrian hurried into the house, stopping when they saw the spectacle standing in the center of the living room. Roman and Alek were still locked in each other's arms, overcome by numerous emotions.

With each tear, Alek felt as if the pain was being washed away. Roman's heart cracked as he felt his cousin tremble beneath him. He was so concerned on pushing Alek into something he wasn't ready for. Life's obstacles had to be handled one at a time, not by shoving the bad times into the closet. Roman finally understood that.

Dean and Adrian silently made their way to the kitchen, stopping at the second spectacle in the room. Corey was leaning on the counter, paper towel in his hand. His eyes were watery, but a smile graced his lips. "What's wrong with you?" Dean asked, placing the beer on the counter. Adrian waltzed toward his boyfriend, hooking his arm in the process.

Graves could only smile, words unable to describe how he was feeling. However, Ambrose and Neville were stall staring at him awaiting an answer. "Let's just say Alek is tougher than we give him credit for." A small tear slid down Graves' cheek, as they peered into the living. Alek and Roman were still locked into one of the largest, most loving hugs they'd ever seen.

* * *

_Whelp! That's the end of this chapter! It seems as if Roman and Alek have come to an understanding. But wait does the future hold? Stay tuned…_


End file.
